1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to revolvers and in particular to single action revolvers that utilize a leaf type spring as the main spring to operate the revolver hammer that is compressed by movement of the revolver hammer away from the firing pin, the main spring, when the revolver trigger is pulled, pivoting the hammer into engagement with the firing pin striking a cartridge primer, and in particular to devices for adjusting the speed of the hammer fall as determined by main spring tensioning.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, for a revolver, particularly a single action revolver, the speed of hammer fall to fire the weapon has generally been determined at the factory with a selection of a particular hammer main spring tensioning. An operator or shooter, to readjust a speed of hammer fall that relates to the increment of time between when the trigger is pulled and when the hammer strikes the firing pin to fire the revolver has had to replace the hammer main spring with a spring of greater or lesser strength. The present invention provides an adjustment mechanism to alter hammer main spring tensioning, allowing an operator or shooter to easily adjust a revolver firing speed to their liking.
The hammer main spring tensioning device of the invention is operated by a turning of a set screw that is arranged in the bottom or butt end of the revolver grip, and is independent of hammer main spring mounting. Where, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, identified as Prior Art, an externally operated set screw arrangement has earlier been provided in a revolver grip, such has been arranged for main spring tensioning, but rather has been provided for mounting to seat a spring end in the revolver frame and does not have a capability for the adjustment of hammer main spring tensioning, as does the present invention.